


Time for bed

by Chakramancerrr



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Bedtime Stories, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Polyamory, bedtime cuddles, cute robots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 08:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10681209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chakramancerrr/pseuds/Chakramancerrr
Summary: Robots sleep better in cuddle piles. This fic would be a perfect read before bedtime.





	Time for bed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xGemfirex](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=xGemfirex).



> I am well aware Wheeljack isn't in TFA very much, so some of his character is improvised.
> 
> Also please check out the pic that inspired this fic:  
> https://xgemfirex.tumblr.com/post/151749795391/imagine-how-cute-a-wjratcharcee-snuggle-pile

Ratchet was settling into the berth after a long, hard day's work. Finally he had some peace and quiet. He fluffs up he headrest and pulls a heat blanket over himself. Once satisfied, he turns his datapad on. One of his favorite ways to unwind was to enjoy a good read.

After reading several chapters he starts to doze. His helm tilts back, datapad still glowing in his servo. The door to his berthroom creaks open and then someone unbeknownst to him tiptoes inside. They are careful not to startle him with their pedefalls. The bot pauses for a moment as if to decide how to wake him. 

"Um, Ratchet..." Came a gentle, feminine voice. 

Ratchet's optics snapped open, he glanced around the room. Even without the glow of the datapad to illuminate her frame he was able to recognize her voice. He straightens up a little to investigate why she's here.

"Trouble sleeping again?" He asks, his voice is somewhat grumbly although he isn't upset by her waking him.

"Yeah." Arcee answered with a sigh.

"S'alright if you want to join me." Ratchet tells her, pulling back the blanket. He needn't ask why she had trouble sleeping. Primus knows that there could be a million reasons that were all too common for a bot that had seen war. He figures it could also be she just wanted his company. Overthinking things was not conducive to going back to recharge quickly.

"I would love to." Arcee replies, a delighted smile upon her face plate as she climbs into the berth. She makes sure to pull the heat blanket over her shoulders quickly to avoid letting the cold get under it. She nestles in against Ratchet's chest and breathes a sigh of comfort. Ratchet takes her servo and gives it a reassuring squeeze.

"G'nite Arcee." Ratchet spoke soflty as he himself was starting to doze again.

"Night Ratchet." Arcee replied pecking the medic's cheek.

The two bots settle in and are soon recharging. It isn't long before a second pair of pedefalls makes their way down the hall and through the doorway. These pedefalls are not a polite as Arcee's. The noise from them rouses both Arcee and Ratchet from their slumber.

"Now what?" Ratchet murmurs as he opens his optics.

"I was coming to see if you wanted to help with a science experiment." Wheeljack admitted. He now realized that he had lost track of time while working in his lab and everyone else was resting. After many hours of focusing on inventing the berth was starting to look comfortable. Not to mention the idea of cozying up with two of his favorite bots.

Arcee groans and rubs her optics. That explains the loudness. It was very much like Wheeljack to forget his manners when he was exited about something. Normally she wouldn't have minded all that much but she wasn't pleased about being woken up.

"In the _morning_ Wheeljack." Ratchet grumbles. "There won't be any kind of experimenting while we are _trying_ to rest."

"Aw fine. But...can I at least join ya?" Wheeljack asks, twiddling his digits.

"Alright, but just try to be quiet." Ratchet tells him. 

Arcee scoots down to make room for him. She keeps her servo on Ratchet's so that he knows how far he needs to scoot. Wheeljack crawls in on the end so that Ratchet is now sandwiched between them. Wheeljack wraps an arm around Ratchet, his helm now resting against the mech's frame. Ratchet could admit that it did feel rather nice to be in between the two of them.

"Night you two." Wheeljack said, nuzzling his faceplate against Ratchet's helm. His motions were clumsy due to it being dark, but the warmth of Ratchet's faceplate helped to guide him.

"Goodnight, Wheeljack." Ratchet and Arcee murmured in unison.


End file.
